


A Sudden Rush of Blood to the Head

by sans_souci2



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sans_souci2/pseuds/sans_souci2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing of theirs is still pretty new.<br/>Steve takes Danny to hear some music. Then Steve takes Danny outside for some air.<br/>Then, no surprise, he has a surprise for Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sudden Rush of Blood to the Head

The club Steve takes him to is dark and the music’s amazing.

It's standing room only and they're in front of a pillar midway between the stage and the back of the room. Steve’s got one arm draped over Danny's shoulders and they're both sipping cold Stellas. It's their beer of choice hands down whenever Kono and Chin aren't around to whine. The band on stage is from San Fransicso and just back from a two month gig in Asia. It was a friend of Steve's who turned him onto them over a year ago. He couldn't believe it when he heard they were making a stop in Hawaii. When he found out the venue was going to be this place he enlisted Chin's special on-line skills to insure he got tickets. As soon as the guitars throw out their first chords and the drummer answers back with a tight seven stroke roll, both Danny and Steve are awestruck. The music pulsing through them and at them and all around them is unbelievable. It’s the kind of music you feel in the pit of your stomach and in Danny's case even lower. Seconds into the first song Steve starts to sway. Nothing too out there. Just a slow steady moving to the music that pulls Danny along with him. As they're doing it he leans down and park his lips right up against Danny’s ear.

“You like this?”

“Yeah,“ Danny manages. It’s too loud to say much more and even if he could, he’s a little too nervous for much conversation. It’s only their second actual date and he’s still struggling to get his mind around the fact that the man next to him not only seems to like him but has been introducing him to activities in the bedroom and other places that make him blush whenever he thinks about them.

“Good," Steve smiles, "I do too."

His breath when he says it, is hot and the way his lips linger to nuzzle and come very close to delivering a kiss makes Danny have to bite back a groan. He glances down at his poor dick and wonders if this is how things are always going to be-if he's going to be perpetually fighting hard-ons like he did when he was a teenager.

Finally the band takes a break and Steve guides Danny outside to get some fresh air. Danny being a good detective suspects a different motive but with the commotion that's been going on in his khakis, he's just glad to get away from the crowd.

The club is midway down a pier that extends out into Honolulu Harbor. They walk to the far end of the pier where there's a little shop of some kind that's closed. Steve steers them over to the side of the pier that faces the coastline leading towards Diamond Head.  They lean against the wooden railing and look out over the water and at the mosaic of lights along the coast. For a little while they just enjoy what they're seeing. Then without a word Steve turns, pulling Danny with him so that they're facing each other.

Then he kisses him.

It’s not just a kiss; it’s a complicated three prong assault. As his tongue explores Danny’s mouth his hands roam over his ass and his crotch presses against Danny’s,undulating slowly but firmly until Danny's rock hard.

“Oh God,” Danny gasps when Steve finally lets him up for air. He glances down and immediately turns to lean over the railing and hopefully hide his raging hard on.

“What’s wrong,Danny?”

“Only that you’re killing me.”

“What? You didn’t like that?”

“Oh I liked _that_ all right. What I don’t like is that we can’t do anything about what _that_ just did to my dick.”

Steve's laugh is low and throaty and dangerous. “Oh I don’t know about that.”

One minute he’s facing Danny and the next he's slipped behind him and one of his hands is deftly undoing Danny’s belt.

“What are you- Steve! Stop it!”

“Shh, I’m just getting you more comfortable,” is his explanation.

Of course Danny knows this is a very bad idea and that he should stop his partner immediately.

The thing is-something happens to his brain whenever Steve's hands are anywhere in the vicinity of his dick. Instead of insisting on an immediate cease and desist, all he can manage to do is take a shaky breath and tilt his hips expectantly.

Ninja skills are nothing compared to the finesse Steve shows next-in literally 4 seconds he has Danny’s belt draped over the railing and his pants completely undone. Among other things Danny’s worried they’re going to slide down in a mortifying heap around his ankles. “Stop, someone’s going to see us.”

“We’re the only ones out here.”

“Right now we are.”

“Relax and just look at the water, Danny.”

As he says it, make that purrs it, Steve’s hand slides down into Danny’s boxers and finds its target.

As incredibly skilled fingers-fingers that have constructed and disabled bombs- wrap around and squeeze his poor throbbing cock, Danny gasps.

“It's okay, D. I got you,” Steve whispers .

“We shouldn't be... oh God that's good. We shouldn't be- Steve! Someone’s coming!”

Steve keeps his errant hand right were it is and does a little side step so that he's still behind Danny but has them angled with their backs toward the club. He presses them both up against the railing as he grinds his crotch against Danny's bottom. If anyone had been looking up at them from the water they would have clearly seen his hand disappearing into the open V of Danny’s zipper; they might even have heard Danny gasp. Lucky for Steve and Danny though, there are no boaters tying up and no one out night fishing which means no one sees their X-rated antics.

“So Danny,” Steve growls into his neck. “You were mentioning you wished we could do something about this.” He tightens his grip and starts to circle the pad of his thumb in the precum dripping from Danny's cock. When his thumb's slick with the stuff he gently presses it into Danny's slit , leaning in to watch his face as he does it, knowing this is one of Danny's special buttons.

“Oh God. Oh fuck. Stop!" Danny hisses only to reverse himself a second later. "Oh shit that's good... oh yeah...”

“I think someone should just relax and enjoy themselves,” Steve says, nuzzling and kissing and nibbling his way down Danny’s neck. As he does it, because he's so adept at multitasking he keeps up his agonizing assault on Danny’s nether region.

“Nice night isn’t it.”

Danny's head jerks sideways toward the couple that's somehow suddenly materialized on the other side of Steve. He looks away immediately but not before his face turns bright red.

Steve, on the other hand, looks genuinely happy to have company. He smiles as he slides his free hand over the bulge his other one is making and says, “Yes. Beautiful.”

“You from around here?” the long-haired girl asks.

Steve gives Danny’s dick a playful squeeze before his answers that they are; that they live on the North Shore.

“Wow, you're so lucky. We’re just visiting; we're on our honeymoon."

“Really!" Steve congratulates them and asks where they're from. The whole time he's talking his fingers are doing unspeakable things to Danny’s dick.

Danny is flat-out dying. He's biting back a little moaning sound that he honestly doesn’t mean to make; it’s just that he’s about a second away from blowing his load and ever since this thing with Steve started, he’s been unable to do that silently, which, means Mr and Mrs Friendly standing as close as they are, are going to know exactly what’s going on in about thirty seconds.

The girl answers Steve's question. "Michigan, Lansing to be exact."

Danny's about to do something drastic to save himself from unthinkable embarrassment when the sound of the band starting up saves him. “Well we better get back, the girl says. We don’t want to miss any of this set.”

As soon as they’re out of earshot Steve asks, “What about you, do you mind if you miss a song or two, Danny?”

“No,I don’t mind I just….oh God-please, please.”

“Please what Danny?”

“Please make me... come.”

“Out here in public?” Steve teases, actually sounding shocked and appalled.

“Yes!” Danny clenches his ass cheeks together, pressing hard against the hand in his shorts and groaning like a man in extreme pain.

“Well if you really think it’s okay I guess I could do this-”

Danny’s eyes go wide when he sees what Steve's up to. Then he squeezes them shut. He can’t watch, he just can’t. Steve has his dick all the way out of his pants. Now he's reaching around with his other hand to double his assault options.

This is too much. And oh God too good! Steve’s got both hands busy on his dick and his lips busy on his neck and he really needs to stop all of this except Danny will die if he does. Resigned because Steve has him completely and totally out of his mind, he clenches his bottom and desperately grits out . “Oh god I’m gonna come “

“Good. Do it for me."

Danny's whole body goes rigid.

“Now Danny. Do it now!” Steve growls, stroking him hard with one hand while the other presses deftly agaisnt his balls. 

Danny screams a strangled "Sh....it!"

"Give it to babe-give me all of it." Steve orders, angling Danny so he can shoot out over the water The climax that slams into Danny is unmerciful. It has him bucking and grunting and shooting strands of his seed into the air. Six glorious times his dick contracts. Each time a sensation tears through him that honestly melts his spine. No way he could stay on his feet if Steve's arms weren't around him.  When it's over he's weak legged and can only watch and pant while Steve gently shakes him off and tucks him back in. Once he’s zipped and re-belted, he’s turned and kissed by Steve. Gently this time, almost chastely.

“So are you feeling a little better Danny?”

“You could say that.”

“Would you like to go back inside?”

“Not really.”

“What would you like to do?”

“I’m not quite as uh, daring as you are so I’d really like us to go home and then I’d like to uh…”

“To what?”

“To take care of you like you just did me?”

“Really?” Steve presses up against Danny with a little hiss.

“Really.”

“Well what are we waiting for.” With a devilish laugh and smile that makes Danny cock start to come back to life, Steve steers them toward the parking lot. It turns out he can’t wait until they get home for Danny to take care of him. At least he does wait until they reach a deserted grove of trees he knows about and they do stay in the car. Poor Danny is a little peeved afterwards about the splatters on the dash board but since some of them are his, and he did just come like a freight train for the second time in under an hour, he gets over it.


End file.
